This invention relates generally to in situ collection of fecal material, and more particularly, to simple and effective apparatus and method to facilitate such collection.
There is need for sanitary collection of fecal material, as for example in nursing homes where patients cannot move from their beds. There is also need for sanitary apparatus and method that improves over the common use of bedpans.